Cubs and Bells
by VeniVediVici
Summary: Some drabbles/one-shots of Bella and Jacob throughout points of their lives. Prompts/ideas welcome!
1. Wrinkled Monster

**A/N: Inspiration has been pretty sparse lately, plus I've been looking up new recipes, learning how to drive and reconnecting with friends. No excuse, I know. Hopefully this'll be better.**

The creature looked horrifically ugly to a little two-year-old, with wrinkled brown skin, folds and folds of fat, slit eyes like a monster and a screech that rivals anything she's heard before, and they're asking her to _hold it_? Are they crazy? But she can't say no, otherwise it would make sadness appear in the kind lady's eyes, so she obligingly holds her arms out and the monster is settled into her arms and pillows are stuffed around her while the adults hover close by.

"What?" She asks, not understanding why they look so worried. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, honey, nothing," Her father says with a chuckle. "He's just a little baby, and you might drop him. It hurts babies more than you or me to be dropped."

"Really, why's that?" The little girl says as she's distracted by the "baby" making a wide yawn and opening his eyes to reveal the biggest brown eyes she's ever seen. She isn't like all the other little girls who just love babies, but she has to admit Cub is cute in his own way.

"They're just delicate, is all."

"I think she likes him, Charlie." The man who looks like Cub says, smiling widely at his own statement. "Maybe there are wedding bells in our future, eh?"

Her dad shakes his head. "Just born, and you're already trying to marry your son off…I'll never understand your logic, Billy."

"Maybe not, but that's fine with me. Hey, Bella, do you want to marry Jacob someday?"

Bella purses her lips and makes a face. "No! Married people kiss, and I don't like that. It looks really gross."

The adults burst into laughter. Cub looks up at Bella intently as if he doesn't think the idea is so bad.


	2. Such a Beautiful Day

**A/N: Inspired some more, and thanks to the person who favorite the story already! Any ideas, blah, blah, you know how that goes.**

Bella twisted and turned in front of the mirror, a smile playing about her lips. It looked really amazing, almost unreal. She couldn't believe her good fortune. In all the years of her life, this situation hadn't even bothered to cross her mind…not once, never mind if she'd actually stayed with Edward and gone through with the transformation. This never would have happened. Now that Bella thought about it, she wasn't cut out for drinking blood, and the real deal-breaker had been that ostentatious engagement ring. Now, it was really nice that he'd kept his mother's jewelry, but it wasn't for her. A simple wooden engagement ring would do for this small-town girl.

And now it was really happening: her dream come true. Thinking back to that night brought a blush to Bella's pale cheeks, which had slowly regained some color from all the days she spent dashing into the surf or building some odd-looking sandcastles. Jacob had been so sweet and loving and romantic that it made her wish that she'd spent no time chasing after a glittering predator.

"You ready?" She turned to see a man with eyes filled with love standing in the doorway.

"Yes," She said, looking back towards the mirror. "I've been ready for this for a long time now."


	3. Broken Heart

**A/N: Would really appreciate it if anyone had ideas. My inspiration is running low since I haven't slept very much the past few days.**

"Why are you so far away, Bella?" Jacob's high, plaintive voice cried out over the phone; Bella had gone home again, and wouldn't return until she was nine years old. Poor little Jake couldn't understand why she had to go away for so long. She loved him, didn't she? Her dad lived in Forks, so why wouldn't she stay with him? She was his closest friend.

"Because I live with my mom, Jake; I can't help but be here, you know?" Bella said as she twirled the cord around her finger while she sat in a kitchen chair.

"Your daddy lives here, so you can come here, too! Right, Bells? You can live here, too, right?" He sounded so excited at the idea, but even at nine, Bella was a practical child and knew that her mother would never let her go live with Charlie as long as she had a say about it. Her mom had said repeatedly that if she still wanted to live with him at sixteen, then she could go after the school year was over.

It was awful torment.

"I can't, Jake, I can't. I want to live there, you know that I do!"

"Why can't you if you want to?" Jacob began to cry, his voice broken up by small, hiccupping sobs. "I want you here, Bells. Mommy isn't here anymore, and Becca is gone, and Rachel, too! Everyone is leaving me!"

Bella tried to explain that Rachel and Rebecca were only at sleep-away camp, but Jacob's crying prevented him from hearing her very well.

He loved his Bella with his whole heart, and that very heart was broken because she wasn't sleeping beside him like she used to.


	4. Hungry Wolf

**A/N: Hungry...diets really bite, you know.**

A very loud grumbling noise erupted in the small red house, causing everyone to look at the sheepish little boy with big ears and a blinding grin.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." He said, padding through the tiny living room to the only slightly larger kitchen; pulling open the ancient refrigerator, he took a block of cheese into his hands and bit into it before any of the adults or kids could even blink an eye. Cheese crumbs littered his russet cheeks. "Hey, Bella, want some cheese?"

The pale girl shook her head, wishing she could be as blatant as Jake. He had no qualms about sticking his hands into any container of leftovers or pan to satisfy his hunger. Now, when it came to her, all she did was sit on a couch or chair, glancing over at whatever food was out and wish that someone would offer her some. She didn't like to ask or invite herself just because she was hungry; her mother had always said it was impolite to ask, so she didn't.

Jake walked over to Bella and leaned onto her knees; with one hand he held the cheese and with the other, he tore off a chunk and placed it into her hands. "There you go, Bells. Eat it before I do, okay?"

Billy at that moment wished that Sarah was here to see her son be so generous and caring.

Bella looked down at the yellow dairy product and brought it up to her lips and ate it happily; Jake slouched beside her, looking wistfully at the cheese he'd so thoughtfully given up.


	5. Jake's Vision

**A/N: To the guest reviewer, I intended it to be ambiguous so that viewers could either imagine it as a wedding day, birth day or whatever else they wanted to. But since you asked so kindly for a sequel, I'll make it be their wedding day, all right? ^_^ **

Jacob pulled at the collar of his suit, feeling extremely sweaty due to heat, nerves and because he just wasn't used to being restricted when it came to clothing. However, it was worth it if he got to marry Bella right here, right now in the small church near the outskirts of Forks; it was a quaint little building that held all of his friends and relatives—excluding his mother and Rebecca—and Bella's meager collection of family and friends.

He had no best man for the simple reason of being unable to choose from his pack mates, all of whom had decided to stop phasing due to lack of vampire activity and Bella had no bridesmaids or maid of honor. Only one female friend had been able to attend: Angela, but she had a part to play in the ceremony with her father presiding over it, and the other girl Jess-something-or-other had declined to attend for some reason that Bella wouldn't say.

When the organ music began to play, his attention remained firmly and lovingly on the petite girl shrouded in white escorted down the aisle by the chief of police, and his eyes never left her for the rest of their lives.


	6. Cookie Monsters

**A/N: I hate thunder, so I'm awake when I should be asleep. Anyway, I think I'll post up a couple of drabbles while I'm up, though reviews or ideas would be nice.**

"Well, well, well," Bella said, gazing upon the guilty thieves who'd stolen her latest batch of double chocolate chip cookies, hands on her hips. "Look at what we have here: three cookie monsters."

"Aw, come on, Bells," Jacob said, wiping his mouth of cookie crumbs. He was as per usual unabashed at being caught red-handed. "The guys and I were hungry, and you know my hunger."

"Uh-huh, except "the guys" are only six and three and should most definitely _not _be eating cookies before their dinner."

Little Augustus—Gus for short—and Brandon gave their mother adorable, cheeky little boy grins that caused Bella to not care that her boys had eaten cookies before dinner anymore. After all, you're only young once.

She'd learned that the hard way, and she was still learning at twenty-eight years of age.

Being young means having fun and living every day to the fullest, to quote some really cheesy quotes. It just might be your last.

So, who was she to deprive her sons and husband of their cookie munching pleasures?


	7. Bullets

**A/N: Thunderstorms plagued my area for a while if I haven't mentioned that already. So couldn't sleep. Haven't in almost a day, which isn't fun. Hello, insomnia. I guess you could say that this drabble is inspired by the news and what's going on in Colorado. I can't help but wonder why they've had quite a few shootings…crazy people, I suppose. R.I.P.**

Jacob let his head fall into his hands as he and Bella absorbed the news and consoled their youngest son.

Their beloved Gus—their firstborn, their pride and joy—had been shot while browsing through a video game store with Brandon. Brandon had escaped with a minor gash on his upper left arm while Gus had been hit twice in the torso and shoulder.

They didn't know if he would live or die.

Only time would tell.

Bella's gut-wrenching sobs joined their son's and the sounds filled the quiet, sterile room.

Jacob could only sit there in shock and disbelief as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

He just couldn't lose his little cub.

His "pack" had to stay intact.


	8. Jerry Nice

**A/N: A parody of a wacky storage buyer.**

"I may not have grey hair, awesome bone gloves or such beautiful…gorgeous…utterly unattainable cars, but why does that guy get a fan club and I don't?" Jacob at a gangly thirteen years said one summer as he and Bella were stretched out on Billy's ratty old sofa, watching _Bidding Wars_.

"Well, 'cause he's funny."

"Hey, hey! I'm funny, too, you know!"

Bella laughed, her head tipping back onto Jacob's shoulder.

"Quil and Embry saying so doesn't count!"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Bells. Seriously, though, what does he have that I don't?"

"Well…he doesn't have me for a best friend. You have me all to yourself, Jake."

Jacob's heart seized in his chest and boy, was he glad that she couldn't see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

He was very glad he was not Jerry Nice, because Jerry Nice didn't have the greatest thing in the world: Bella Swan.


	9. Cosplay

**A/N: Cosplay, cosplay, cosplay! ^_^ I love going to anime conventions, and I just really wish it was next year so I can go to Anime Boston or Conneticon or Otakon. Ugh…outfits, though. That is my biggest issue.**

"Hey, Bells?" Jacob asked; the whole pack and their family and loved ones had gathered once again for a bonfire to celebrate Billy's remarriage to a lovely woman who—while not having a drop of Native blood in her whatsoever—made him happier than he'd been since Sarah died. He'd never forget his beloved wife, but he couldn't let the pain of her loss shatter his whole future.

"Yeah?" Bella turned to look at Jake who had a Cheshire grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Do you want to cosplay for me?"

"What's cosplay?"

"Oh, just dressing up in costumes, preferably a skimpy bunny outfit."

Bella said nothing; she threw her plate full of hot food at Jake, and the whole pack howled with laughter. "Go have Paul dress up in a bunny outfit if you want it so bad!"

Paul just took the comment without blinking an eye, but he did shoot back a barb: "You can borrow it from Jake's sister if you'd like, 'cause we're bored of it by now."


	10. Thrones

**A/N: Recently, I got the first two books in the Song of Ice and Fire series, otherwise known as Game of Thrones, and I really love the first book so far. I don't know much about the series yet, so I have no idea if the first season is out on dvd. **

Word: Thrones

She hastily walked around the kitchen, mixing the popped popcorn with the already melted butter and a pinch of salt; pouring soda into their ice-filled glasses, the bubbles of carbon creating a pleasant sound to the ear, and of course, the boxes of theater candy stacked and ready to be ingested. Yes, everything was ready for the season premiere of Bella's new favorite HBO show: Game of Thrones. That show with magic and intrigue and very handsome characters, with the last part being much to Jacob's chagrin. She'd read the first three books in less than two weeks, devouring them with increasing fervor. And when she found out that there was a series, oh man, did she go out and buy the boxed set of the first season like lightning. Jacob bitterly regretted informing her about the second season premiere. Bella talked of nothing else, and all he could do was sit there and sulk at his girlfriend's incessant ogling of much older men. He hated Game of Thrones almost as much as he hated the Moonlight Saga…_almost_...but there was no question that Moonlight was worse.


	11. Teacup Pig

Word: Teacup Pig

"Oh, Jake, look at his little face! Isn't it so cute?" Bella gushed as she gazed at her newest pet, a tiny teacup pig that was running around in circles in the backyard, oinking happily. She'd purchased the little guy from a breeder that sold them rather cheap when compared to the usual $500-1500 you would usually pay for them. Jake wasn't as thrilled with the new addition, which was due to his buddies ragging him for making breakfast a pet. Their words were: "Why make bacon a pet when you can eat it?" Truthfully, he was wondering the very same thing, but he couldn't tell Bella that. She looked so happy playing with Rufus. And if that meant having a pig for a pet and never hearing the end of his friend's teasing barbs, then so be it. Viva la bacon!


	12. Friend

**Word: Friend**

**AU: This takes place when Quil, Jake and some other guys—you pick—go visit Bella at college in New York. Yes, New York because going to college in WA is a little cliché. **

Quil hated being Jacob's friend sometimes. Aside from being able to eat someone out of house and home, insanely good at sports and fixing up old cars, so whipped to the point where he would borrow classic books to read just so he could impress a certain girl, he was also…well, insanely strong when he wanted to be. Particularly when some jock that Bella goes to college with brushes his hand against her butt, and you and three other friends have to hold him back so he doesn't beat the guy up. Yes, sometimes Quil hated being Jacob's friend.


	13. Fairytale

Word: Fairytale

Bella always thought of herself as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, simply for the fact that they looked similar and were both extremely well-read in books. Her father had always smiled at her and said that yes, she was a princess in his eyes, even if she wasn't by birth. And when Edward _attempted _to treat her like one, she found herself diminishing to mere peasant status. He wasn't her prince. Months passed, and finally her Prince Charming came and rescued her from the darkness. No, Prince Charming is Cinderella's prince. Belle had the Beast, and when Bella informed Jacob of this, he gave her a strange look.

"Why the heck am I the _Beast_?"

Bella smiled. "Because you're a furry guy, and so is he."


End file.
